


Grown Men

by Batfink



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hiding, M/M, Randomness, Short One Shot, Surprise Ending, any more tags would be a spoiler so stopping here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint pushed around a few random items and found a box on which to sit.  If Steve or Tony moved, a hip or thigh would bump against his head, but it was still an improvement on him and his broad shoulders trying to stand beside them in the already cramped space.  “You need bigger cupboards, Tony.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grown Men

Dashing down the corridor, Tony's eyes lit up when he spied the walk-in-cupboard. Hauling open the door he threw himself inside, colliding with a wall of hard muscle.

“Hey!” Steve huffed staggering sideways slightly before straightening up and pushing Tony back as he pulled the door shut. “This is my hiding place.”

“Yeah, well, it's my tower, so just hush up would you.” Tony shifted around in the small space until they were standing on opposite sides, their backs to the wall but their chests almost touching.

They stood in silence for a few moments, listening intently for any sounds from outside trying to keep their breathing quiet. “You take up a lot more space than I would have expected you too.” Steve whispered at last, eyeing the width of Tony's shoulders, the bulk of his arms. Sure Tony was shorter and not exactly a match for Steve in the muscles department, but he was still surprisingly buff.

Tony just smirked at him and puffed his chest out a bit more. Steve snorted a laugh and poked him sharply in the ribs to get him to stop doing it. Tony yelped, deflating and then slapped his hand over his mouth as they both froze and listened at the door. “Hands where I can see them, Cap.” Tony hissed.

Steve held back a laugh and raised his arms, placing both hands on the wall, one on either side of Tony's head. “Better?” He murmured.

“Much.” Tony smirked across at him.

Again they were silent for a few moments before there was a click and the door swung open. Before either of them had a chance to react, Clint was wriggling his way between their legs and into the back of the cupboard. Tony quickly pulled the door shut again.

Clint pushed around a few random items and found a box on which to sit. If Steve or Tony moved, a hip or thigh would bump against his head, but it was still an improvement on him and his broad shoulders trying to stand beside them in the already cramped space. “You need bigger cupboards, Tony.”

“This is ridiculous.” Steve huffed. “We're grown men. We shouldn't be hiding in the damn cupboard.”

Clint snorted. “I heard Nat telling Hill over the 'phone she was going to make the next male she came across a eunuch, so feel free to step outside.”

“Never mind.” Steve mumbled, he and Tony shuffling slightly further back into the cupboard.

 

When Natasha threw the cupboard door open a half hour later, she had to use all her assassin training to keep her face impassive.

Steve and Tony were kissing, a hand each fisted in Clint's hair as he knelt beside them sucking Tony's cock while simultaneously jerking off both Steve and himself. He always was a talented little bugger she mused.

After a second of thought, she rolled her eyes and slammed the door shut again, she'd kill them later she decided.


End file.
